


Take Me Back to the Start

by xXFanGirl23Xx



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Brother Feels, Brotherly Affection, Character Death, Family Feels, Forgiveness, Gen, Kid Loki, Loki Feels, Protective Thor, Thor Feels, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 14:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXFanGirl23Xx/pseuds/xXFanGirl23Xx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the battle that could change the war, and the brothers, forever. Thor and Loki have never been the same since the battle of New York, but that doesn't stop Thor from trying to make amends. Forgiveness can never come too soon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me Back to the Start

'This is it.' A blank look stretched across his pale features. 'It's time.' Loki knew in his heart only one thing. This was their last night before the rage of battle took control of everything they felt.

He didn't turn away from his plains in front of him as the familiar footsteps became louder with the approach of the man they belonged to.

"It's late. You must have something important to say if you came to see me at this time of night." Loki said flatly, his eyes never leaving what would become the battle grounds of tomorrow.

"It is important." Thor said quietly, standing beside him like they did before Thor's almost coronation. For a moment, they both stayed quiet. Nothing passed through their minds but the memories they shared. Memories that seemed to be from centuries back, but were mere years in all reality. From carefree fights as children to the streets of New York, every moment they'd been together seemed to blur together in Loki's mind until Thor finally broke the silence.

"I forgive you, brother."

"I'm not yo-"

"Yes you are. Nothing you've said or done, no matter what or who you really are, can change that. You are my brother." Thor turned to him, grabbing his arm gently. "A true son of Odin."

And with that, Loki was brought to tears. Relief, hope, love, and happiness washed over him as he clung to Thor. This man, the man who had freed him and brought him here, was truly his brother. He could be nothing less. He felt himself being pulled into a tight embrace; one which he finally welcomed.

"You will always be forgiven, Loki. And you will always have a family; our family." The words seemed to bring more relief to his troubled heart. Fear of being alone, of being unwanted and unloved, all of which had turned him stonehearted had melted away with Thor's reassurance.

"Thank you... brother." Loki whispered as he pulled out of the embrace. He straightened up and tried to look presentable, as a prince should. "Now, Thor, as your brother and friend, I'd advise you get rest. You'll need your strength for tomorrow."

Thor smiled. "I'd advise you do the same, Loki. Have a good night. I'll see you in the morning." He turned and left Loki alone once again. Without a second thought, he returned to his own tent and slept peacefully for the first time in months.

He awoke to the sound of horses hooves and shouts of men. Pulling on his armor, he ran to find his brother.

"Thor! What's going on?"

"War, Loki." Thor answered, picking up Mjolnir and straightening his helmet. Loki quickly grabbed his own, which had been placed over a spear that looked freshly forged.

"What is this?" He asked as he held the spear. The blade glowed with an emerald hue as he held it.

"Your new spear. It was specially forged to enhance your magical abilities."

The feel of the spear in his hands felt more natural than any other weapon he'd used. It was light and heavy at the same time, but yet comfortable and ready to weild in a fight. He quickly pulled on his helmet and followed Thor across to the front of the line.

The battle was much of a blur after that moment. Few things were said between anyone. The fighting lasted hours, but neither brother had given up hope that they could come out victorious. That was, until the sharp pain in Loki's side made an appearance.

He had pierced his enemy, but not without being harmed himself. He fell forward to his knees, stretching a single hand in front of him as his other flew to his wound. His helmet fell forward and tumbled away from him. His scream of agony was what had called someone over.

"Loki, brother! Can you hear me?" Thor's booming voice rang in his ears. He nodded, feeling Thor's powerful arm curl around him protectively. He lay in Thor's arm for what felt like hours before he heard him speak again.

"Are you badly injured?"

"I... I'm not sure." He stumbled over his words as he lifted his hand from his wound. Dripping red with blood, he pressed it, palm side out, to Thor's shoulder. "Does that answer your question?"

"Loki, you aren't going to die on me. I will not let you." Loki smiled and choked out a halfhearted laugh.

"And you claim me to be the dramatic one. Honestly brother, I believe we've switched roles." Thor's smile was small, but it was enough for him to see. He attempted to move, which only caused him to yell in pain and his hand to fly back to his wound.

"Don't move anymore. You'll bleed out."

"Is he alright, Thor?" Sif's worried voice came from behind.

"Yes." Thor's voiced was overpowering with confidence. The pressure on the wound increased as he placed a hand over Loki's.

Loki looked to him. The determination in his features was more dominant than any other emotion. He was focusing on keeping him alive. Too focused to see the man behind him.

"Thor look out!"

He was just in time to move out of the way of the blade; it barely missed his head. But Thor's movement had forced the blade onto another target. Loki's screams were worse than before as he felt the blade impale his body.

It happened so fast that none of them knew what was going on until they saw Thor's would-be attacker laying dead at Thor's feet and Thor hovered over Loki's figure.

"Loki... brother please... Loki!" Thor cried as he met his brother's eyes. The emerald ones were filled with pain, but behind them lay a sense of peacefulness. The blue pair were filled with regret and sorrow, for he had failed to protect his younger brother.

"Please... forgive me... I should have protected you better." Thor pleaded.

"As you have forgiven me, I forgive you."

Thor cradled Loki's head as he lay, unable to move and somehow still alive. Thunder roared out and lightning flew, striking their enemies until they were destroyed completely. The rain slowly fell, washing the blood from the wounds and concealing the tears that both brothers now were sheading.

"Promise me brother... promise you won't leave me here alone." Loki whispered, much like a small child. Thor smiled at him.

"You are never alone Loki. I'm always here with you." Thor said, holding back the tears that would come.

"As I will always be with you." he said softly. He closed his eyes, soaking the feel of the rain into his memories. "Never forget me..."

Thor nodded, his fingers gently brushing the stray locks of Loki's raven hair away from his face. Peace replaced pain, and for what felt like the first time, Thor truly cried.

The event of Loki's funeral in Asgard was more sorrowful than anyone expected. Thor's grief went on for years after the battle. It was on the eve of what would have been Loki's birthday, he finally came to his conclusion.

He went to Loki's resting place. The golden walls with Loki's achievements etched upon them held no attention of Thor's as he hurried through the halls and finally entered the place Loki was laid.

The peacefulness had not left him, nor had the emerald green of his cape faded in the years he'd been laying there. Thor knew only one thing. He had made his choice. He closed his eyes, thinking back to the memories he had shared with his brother. Every memory he could conjure up, he brought it to his full attention.

"Thor? Brother, where am I?" Thor's eyes flashed open as he looked upon the young boy that sat where Loki had been laying. His raven hair was cut short. His clothes were black with emerald accents. His emerald eyes shown like they had before. The boy leapt up and ran to him.

He knelt down, pulling the boy into an embrace. He held him tightly, not letting him go as he whispered tenderly.

“You’re home, Loki Odinson. You’re home.”


End file.
